Waiting for you
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Tak seorangpun di dunia ini menyukai hal seperti menunggu, begitu juga dengan Yuya. bagaimana perasaan Yuya ketika dia harus menununggu kedatangan Kyo?


Hai ketemu lagi di fic abal Ka, kali ini Ka nyoba bikin fic tentang perasaan Yuya saat ditinggalkan Kyo seusai pertempuran di Mibu, kira-kira seperti apa ya?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Waiting for you**

**By**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yuya's POV**

Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, di satu sisi aku baghagia tapi di sisi lain aku merasakan kekosongan yang amat sangat dalam hatiku. Entah harus berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggunya, sudah habis rasanya kesabaranku ini, tapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan kepulangannya.

Setelah sertempuran mengerikan yang aku dan teman-teman alami di tanah Mibu, aku senang karena kami dapat memenangkan pertempuran dan mengembalikan keadaan Mibu seperti sedia kala, tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku terus menerus dengan acuh tak acuh terhadap menghilangnya Kyo bersama Aka No Ou di menara merah tempat pertempuran terakhir mereka.

Teman-teman datang silih berganti hanya untuk sekedar menjenguk dan memberiku semangat, dan aku juga tahu mereka sama sepetiku sangat menantikan kepulangan sang iblis, Kyo. Hanya mengingat namanya saja sudah sangat menyesakan dadaku, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya dan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia akan dapat bertahan dan kambali kepadaku.

Satu hal yang ku tahu bahwa sejauh apapun dia dariku, dia selalu aka nada menjagaku. Sebuah pedang dengan panjang 1,5 meter bernama Tenro yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi sengaja dia tinggalkan untuk selalu asda di dekatku, dan itu yang semakin membuatku yakin bahwa dia masih hidup dan suatu saat akan kembali dengan seringai yang selalu tercipta di bibirnya.

Entah kenapa, semenjak dia menghilang Tenro selalu bersinar seolah-olah menenangkan kami yang sedang menanti Kyo. Kyoshiro pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Tenro dapat menghubungkan jeritan hati kami dengan Kyo, entah dia benar atau hanya sekedar menenangkanku saja.

Di depan teman-temanku aku berusaha untuk selalu bisa tersenyum, aku tak ingin membuat mereka mengkhawatirkanku, cukup hanya ketika kami di Mibu saja aku merepotkan mereka, sekarang aku ingin membuat mereka merasakan kebahagian yang sempat hampir terebut dari mereka karena pertarungan panjang yang tiada habisnya.

Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui, setiap malam aku selalu termenung menatap bintang. Aku berharap bahwa Kyopun sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku. Walaupun aku tak sering menangis tapi hatiku cukup menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Aku tak pernah merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam seperti ini, sekalipun aku pernah kehilangan kakak tapi aku tak menyangka bisa merasakan sakit lebih dari melihat pembunuhan kakak di depan mataku sendiri. Itu merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupku, melihat orang paling berarti di hidupmu dibunuh dengan bergitu sadisnya di depan mataku sendiri.

Setelah kehilangan kakak, hanya Kyo yang aku punya saat ini dan aku tak ingin mengalami kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekalipun aku memunyai teman-teman yang dengan setia menemaniku dan menghiburku dengan tingkah konyol mereka, tentu saja tak akan bisa menambal lubang yang ada di hatiku.

Dari kecil aku hanya hidup sebatang kara, mendapat seseorang yang penting adalah hal terhebat dalam hidupku dan tak pernah sekalipun aku terbayang akan hal spektakuler seperti saat ini, apalagi sampai mempunyai seorang kekasih layaknya Kyo, itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Dan aku harap ini memang benar terjadi, jangan samapai suatu hari nanti aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa semua ini hanya fatamorgana.

Jujur saja aku paling benci dengan yang namanya menunggu, terlebih menunggu tanpa ada kepastian hasil dari kesabaranku ini. Tapi yang paling membuat kesabaranku mandekati akhir adalah orang yang ku tunggu saatini sedang berhadapan dengan maut yang entah dia akan berhasil atau tidak. Ah mengingat itu semua membuatku ingin menangis saja dan berteriak memanggil Kyo, semoga saja dengan begitu dia bisa mendengarku dan akhirnya dating untuk memelukku.

Aku sangat senang dengan perhatian teman-temanku, setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatianku dari ketiadaan Kyo. Rasanya beban yang sedang aku pikul sedikit berkurang karena perasaan sayang mereka terhadapku, tapi itu saja belum cukup karena setiap mereka dating menemuiku yang ada aku merasa semakin terpuruk dengan melihat kehidupan baru mereka. Setiap melihat kebersamaan Kyosiro dan Sakuya membuatku sangat sakit, bukan karena aku iri atau apa tapi semakin memperjelas kesendirianku tanpa adanya Kyo. Begitupun dengan melihat Benitora dengan Mahiro dan Akira dengan Tokito, rasanya aku ingin lari saja dan tak ingin melihat kemesraan diantara mereka.

Kyo, dimanapun kau berada saat ini aku mohon dengan segenap hatiku segeralah pulang. Apakah kau tak rindu padaku? Dan tidakkah kau merasa iba melihatku setiap saat menunggumu? Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah tega melihat aku merana seperti ini, jadi sekali lagi aku mohon kembalilah.

Semakin lama aku memikirkan Kyo, entah kenapa aku teringat tempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Walaupun saat itu dia masih terjebak dalam tubuh Kyoshiro, tapi sampai kapanpun itu merupakan tempat kenangan untukku. Sepertinya aku memang harus mendatangi lagi tempat itu, siapa tahu kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu itu bisa terjadi kembali. Ya aku memang harus pergi.

Sama seperti rencanaku semalam, aku akan pergi ke tempat bersejarah bagi kami berdua itu. Dan akupun mulai berjalan mencari gubuk di mana aku membodohinya dulu dengan berpura-pura terjatuh dan minta untuk Kyoshiro obati, yah waktu itu aku memang masih bingung dengan mana kepribadian asli yang menempati tubuh Kyoshiro.

Sesampainya di sana aku melihat selebaran pencarian Kyo yang sedah mulai usang, keadaan sekitarnyapun masih sama sepi seperti dulu hanya yang membedakannya adalah dulu aku datang ke tempat itu sebagai seorany pembiru hadiah untuk mencari Kyo dan menangkapnya sedangkan sekarang aku datang sebagai kekasihnya dan mengharapkan dia akan kembali padaku.

Lama aku di tempat itu hingga aku melihat sesosok bayangan dengan tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang sangat panjang, mirip sekali tenro dan yang paling membuatku semakin berdebar adalah sepasang mata ruby yang bersinar.

Sosok bertubuh tegap itu mulai berjalan mendekatiku, tapi yang bisa ku lakukan hanya diam mematung. Akhirnya sosok misterius itu berhasil menampakan sosok aslinya, tapi sayang dia bukanlah orang yang sedang aku tunggu saat ini. Dia adalah Kyoshiro Mibu yang datang untuk menghiburku dari penungguan tanpa pasti ini.

Akhirnya kami mulai mengenang perjumpaan kami di tempat ini, ketika dia masih menjadi seorang pedagang obat keliling dan berbagi tubuh dengan sang iblis pembantai seribu nyawa itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia masih sangat jelas mengingat peristiwa yang sudah sangat lama itu, dan aku bisa melihat kerinduan yang sangat dalam pada sahabatnya itu, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang tersiksa dengan ketiadaak Kyo di antara kami tapi juga Kyoshiro yang notabene adalah sahabat terlama Kyo.

Entah hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang udara di sekitar kami mulai menyesakan dada, seolah akan ada sesuatu bahaya yang akan datang. Sampai akhirnya aku lihat Kyoshiro juga terlihat gelisah. Dengan keadaan seperti ini kami hanya bisa sama-sama diam, seolah-olah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hingga aku mendengar

"Tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku di reruntuhan menara itu dalam sekian lama," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat lama ingin aku dengar, aku tak percaya dengan pendengaranku hingga aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap bermata ruby bersinar dan sebuah cerutu terselip dibibirnya.

Akhirnya penantianku tak sia-sia karena sosok tampan di depanku ini adalah seorang iblis yang selama ini aku dan teman-temanku tunggu, sang Mibu terakhir yaitu Kyo 'The demon eyes'. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan perasaan yang membuncah di dadaku ini, aku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu.

Setelah ini berakhir aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Kyo pergi lagi dari sisiku, aku yakin tak akan pernah sanggup apabila dia tinggalkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Yupz akhirnya selesai juga, ka gak pernah menyangka akan lebih dari seribu kata karena awalnya ka mengira akan hanya delapan ratus kata.

Tak pernah henti-hentinya ka meminta para reader semua untuk memberikan masukan di setiap fic ka dari itu sekali lagi ka minta reviewnya ya

↓**Click here**↓


End file.
